Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile devices may include cell phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), tablets, and/or other portable devices. Mobile device cases may be designed to protect a mobile device from damage. Mobile device cases may surround the mobile device and may be designed so that functionality of the mobile device is not impeded.